Moloch (Mortal Kombat)
Moloch is an Oni from the Netherrealm and a villain from the Mortal Kombat series of fighting games. Personality Moloch was a cruel Oni that takes delight in the suffering of others (especially if he was the one that caused it). His only known ally is Drahmin (whose personality is as twisted as his own). Moloch appears to desire freedom from the NetherRealm as he readily protected Quan Chi from Scorpion. He is also vengeful, seeking to kill Quan Chi because the sorcerer reneged on his promise. In his Armageddon ending, Moloch becomes the personification of destruction, but was unfortunately a victim of his own rage after destroying the Edenian portal, leaving him stuck in said realm. Moloch has a lust for mortal flesh, after entering in Outworld he killed all that came across him. History Moloch was the companion of Drahmin, another Oni who resided in the cursed Netherrealm. The two met Quan Chi, who made them a deal, he would bring them with him when he escaped Netherrealm, if they protected him from the ninja specter, Scorpion. They agreed to this and beat down the specter if he ever attempted to attack the sorcerer. But as they were fighting Scorpion at one point, Quan Chi escaped without them, leaving them eager for vengeance. Moloch and Drahmin followed him into the portal, but ended up in another area of Outworld and encountered Cyrax, fleeing from his bombs. They took refuge in the fortress, devouring anyone who came near them and eventually were recruited by Shang Tsung. They were hidden in his palace as an insurance policy in case Quan Chi turned against him. Eventually Moloch and Drahmin escaped where they were held and encountered by Scorpion, ironically protecting Quan Chi after they defeated him and tossed him into the Soulnado. Armageddon's Ending In his ending in Mortal Kombat Armageddon, Moloch absorbed Blaze's power and became a destroyer of worlds. He destroyed the pyramid, along with Edenia, reducing it to a barren wasteland. However Moloch was trapped in the realm after he destroyed the portal that would let him escape, leaving him a victim of his destructive rage. Powers Moloch possesses superhuman strength and always carries a ball and chain, which he uses to beat his opponents by generating shockwaves and sending a fireball at his opponents. Moloch's bulky frame has its advantages, allowing him to throw or slam his opponents. His physique allows him immunity to grapple and can resist ranged attacks (forcing the player to fight him up close). In Deadly Alliance, Moloch (working with Drahmin) was able to fight and defeat a skilled fighter like Scorpion with considerable ease. Gallery Moloch_Render_MKX_Comic.png|Moloch in the Mortal Kombat X comic book series. Screenshot_2015-08-23-09-13-02.jpg|Kitana kills Moloch in the Mortal Kombat X comic book series. MKX_Quan_Chi_Intro_Moloch_Head.png|Quan Chi holding Moloch's head in Mortal Kombat X. Trivia * Moloch makes a brief cameo in Mortal Kombat Deception's Konquest mode, where he tells the player to go find Drahmin to tell him that they should feed on the remains of a nearby loser. *When Moloch is standing up, he is the tallest character in the games. *Moloch is the name of a god or a kind of sacrifice associated with fire. *Moloch size is reduced in Mortal Kombat: Armageddon, and is susceptible to death traps''.'' *Moloch makes a cameo appearance in Johnny Cage's ending in Deadly Alliance. Category:Mortal Kombat Category:Video Game Category:Demon Category:Murderer